


Cinderella Doesn't Live Here (The Forgotten Fairytale Remix)

by amaresu



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanie used to have a collection of Golden Books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella Doesn't Live Here (The Forgotten Fairytale Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Remix of 'Shakespeare in the Bush', by 2ndary_author

After Jeanie was born one of his grandparents gave them a set of Little Golden Books. They sat untouched in Jeanie's room for close to a year. His parents didn't believe in fairy tales. Rodney was fascinated by the row of books sitting in her room. He would sneak in at night, shove a blanket under the door, and read the books to Jeanie by flashlight. One book every night until he was caught at it six months later. The books quickly found their way to the garbage and his father sat down with him to read Moby Dick instead.


End file.
